happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Did You Hear Something....??
Starring Roles *Lifty and Shifty *Samama (Angel) Featuring Roles *Lumpy Appearances *Giggles *Petunia *Flaky *Kimimi *Loveve *Skiyuyu *Dororo Plot Late at night, Lifty and Shifty were just getting ready to go to bed. At midnight, Lifty and Shifty were sleeping in their beds. Shifty's ears twitched, as he heard a faint voice coming out from nowhere. It sounded like someone was calling him. Shifty woke up quickly and looked around. He had a bit of a feeling that the faint voice sounded familar to him. So, he looked at the window and saw Samama's house next door. He looked closely towards the window to see what's going on. But, he couldn't do it. So, he had an idea. He closed his eyes and perked his ears up so he could hear what's going on. He heard Samama (Angel) laying in bed in her pajamas to wait for her dinner that Lumpy was cooking for her since she didn't had dinner yet. Samama got a bit bored and turned on the TV. Then, she went to her laptop to have a video chat with her friends. Samama had video chats with Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Kimimi (Trust), Loveve (Dove) and Skiyuyu. Dororo was at Kimimi's house wondering what's going on. But, Samama said hi to Dororo and Dororo said hi Back. Samama kept chatting with her friends until Lumpy called Samama for dinner. Samama said "hai" (meaning "yes" in Japanese) to Lumpy. Samama told her friends to talk to her in a few minutes. Then, Samama walked downstairs to eat her dinner with Lumpy. Lumpy was asking about how her job as a Pokemon ranger went on. It seemed Samama was doing great according to her. Lumpy saw a music symbol in Samama's hair and wondered where she got her symbol. Samama said she was born with it. Lumpy replied "Oh" back to Samama. After Samama was done with her dinner, she was heading upstairs to get ready for a good night's sleep. When Samama was getting ready for that, Samama went to sleep. Shifty felt the exact same strange energy from last time. Shifty opened his eyes and gasped. Then, he looked around. Shifty knew that before what he felt was Samama's aura due to the fact that she has Lucario. Shifty thought for a sec about what to do. He looked around the house and saw a tiny blue box with a yellow ribbon on top. Shifty totally forgot to give Samama the box. Inside the box was a present for Samama on her birthday. He didn't give it to her since he and Lifty went to the Soul Dimension before. So, Shifty snuck out of the house and went into Samama's house quietly. He opened Samama's bedroom door quietly and jumped onto Samama's bed. When he was walking towards Samama, Shifty's ear twitched again, as a faint heartbeat was heard. Shifty stopped for a sec and looked at Samama who was still sleeping. Shifty walked slowly towards Samama as the heartbeat became louder. Shifty bended his knees down and put his right ear on Samama's heart. Shifty heard the heartbeat, which made him sense Samama's emotions. Shifty gasped and shed a tear. What he sensed was Samama being really happy. Shifty stood up and quietly gave Samama her present. Shifty did his trademark laugh quietly since he was happy about Samama. Then, Shifty jumped off Samama's bedroom's window and ran back to his house. Then, he went back to sleep. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images